


Frozen: Revenge of Hans

by KingSalazar



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fun, Funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSalazar/pseuds/KingSalazar
Summary: Queen Elsa with the help of the fearless Princess Anna returns to take her rightful place as Queen of Arendelle, with the defeat of both Hans and the Duke of Weasalton, she believes all is well, but Hans is not done with her or Anna. Will Elsa be able to save Arendelle from his wrath? Or will she fall with all of Arendelle with her?  (Alternate Universe)





	Frozen: Revenge of Hans

**_"Hey guys first and foremost, this is a Alternate Universe fic, which basically means the original characters stay the same in terms of personalities, which they will including Arendelle except in this fic they are in the 21st Century in the year 2017, and one more thing, this is NO incest, lesbians, gays, bisexuals and transgenders in this fic just to make it crystal clear, the story takes place in Arendelle like the original movie Frozen did, only this time Hans is back with a vengeance, I thought it will be interesting to write how he does it, being a hardcore Frozen Fan and yes I do Love Elsa and Anna, so sit back and enjoy as the story unfolds. Disclaimer I do Not own Frozen, they belong to Disney._ **

**_"You are the only one that has not forsaken me, at this very moment Queen Elsa and her lackeys celebrate at what they call the great thaw, the ignorant fools, they think I have been defeated and I am no longer among the living, but they are GRAVELY MISTAKEN! You and I are all that remains, but all that's necessary, for together we will raise a great army, together we will show the world who the real enemy is, Queen Elsa promises them prosperity, but in the slums of the Southern Isles the homeless and hungry know the truth! They have been forgotten they have nothing but their anger! We will take that spark and start a empire which will become a great conflagration! PEACE THROUGH POWER!" -Hans_ **

**_"_ ** _This is not over, No, not by a longshot." -Prince Hans._

**Chapter 1 The Fallen Prince.**

Prince Hans finding himself knocked face down, his head in the metallic toilet bowl, got up to his feet, hearing the grey steel bars slammed behind him as the Arendellean royal guard shut the bars behind him, having no pity on him, once a prince of the Southern Isles now no better than a common criminal, getting up to his feet felt the pain of his nose, he attempted to smooth the pain by rubbing his nose, only to feel more pain, examining his surroundings, the cold steel wall of the brig, behind him was a small bed along with a lightbulb that kept flickering, he contemplated his next move.

"I will return this scoundrel to his country, we shall see what his big brothers think of his behaviour."

"Arendelle thanks you, my lord." said Kai.

"This is unacceptable, I am a victim of fear I have been traumatised arrgghh my neck hurts, is there a doctor I could see.. This no and I demand to see the queen!" yelled the duke of weasleton.

"Oh I have a message from the queen, Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown!" he smirk.

"Weaselton! Its… Weaselton!" he cried, before being drag by the royal guards onboard his ship. Hans hearing the duke from a distance, formed a plan.

"So Anna you think you have won, you think this will all be over and you can easily forget about me? You are sadly mistaken, one day you will see me again, I swear it!" he thought to himself.

From a far off distance, a mysterious figure wearing a dark brownish hood watched as the ships departed the docks, soon passing beyond the fjord, gazing up into the air seeing an eagle hovering above the castle, the figure turned away disappearing into the mist, a few days passed, the French destroyer now docked within the harbour, Prince Hans rudely awoken by the sound of the iron bars opening, the two guards took him by his arms, handcuffing them both pushed him forward.

"Get moving you scum! The king will have a word with you!" shouted one of the guards, pointing his AK-47 rifle at Hans, he complied walking down the harbour, upon walking further, he saw one of his third older brothers Cormac, accompanied with two royal guards with rifles alongside him, not saying a word, he dismissed the two guards accompanying him, he motioned for his brother to follow him.

"I ought to kill you where you stand brother! You snivelling pig! You have brought nothing but shame to our family name.. What made you think you had any chance of seizing the throne of Arendelle? You thought you could best us at our own game? Ha! Fat chance brother!"

"I was so close brother.. Close to becoming king.. If not for the princess who got in the way! Everything could have gone according to plan~"

"Your plan failed! Do you honestly think you will get a second chance? Absolutely not! Now our kingdom is at risk at losing trade with Arendelle, father is now doing damage control all thanks to you! This one mistake has cost our kingdom dearly.."

"This queen of ice and snow is a force to be reckoned with, now she has discover her potential for good, your chances of getting the throne are now second to none, you lost your chance when you failed to kill her, for such a crime like this, you will be executed!" said Cormac coldly.

"What? Surely he can't be~"

"Yes he is, you are the thirteen in line brother, who is going to miss you? Certainly not me, nor your other brothers.. You see we planned to get rid of you a long time ago.. When you went to Arendelle we thought you would be king, instead, you failed miserably now look at you, a good-for-nothing common criminal.. And you know what we do with criminals don't you?" Hans anger aroused shot back at him, the words hit him like arrow that just pierced his heart.

"You plotted this! All of you, to get rid of me since the day I was born, you sought to get rid of me your competition to the throne, you wanted me out of the way so all of you could carried your plan without any hinderance." Cormac being one of the more mature but temperamental of his brothers, turned around punching him in the stomach.

"Don't you ever talk to me that way brother! As of now you are dead weight to all of us, news of your treachery has reached all of us, you have no idea how much you set us back. This was your chance to prove yourself to us.. You could have had it all if you had planned it out carefully, yet here you are.. A failure! That's all you will ever be to us Hans, a Failure! Do you hear me! Oh on the contrary.. We did planned to get rid of you since childhood, but mother sheltered you.. Only this time she won't save you from death."

"You will never get away with this Cormac!" shouted Hans.

"I already have my dear brother, and there is nothing you can do."

The black limo soon arrived, the royal guards pushed him into the limo, the royal guards and his brother sat at both opposite sites of each other, neither of them trading any words, they set off immediately to the palace, Cormac mentally mocking his fallen brother, Hans knowing his fate reel in shock and disbelief still unable to believe his own family would condemn him to death, regret and guilt soon began to fill his mind.

"Curse the day I was born, curse the day I ever was conceived in my mother's womb, curse the gods who play games with my life, curse my brothers who used me like a toy in their schemes for their lust for power, I never wanted this life such is the cruel hand of fate, I have no say like a slave I had to obey, but it does mean I can't fight back, they will see what I am truly capable of soon enough!" he said thinking out loud.

"Have you thought of your last rites yet brother? You should brother, because there is no way out of this, your time here in this kingdom is over, in fact you should be happy when the death finally comes for you in her loving embrace, if you are lucky she might kiss you, maybe you both can be the king and queen of bones for all eternity! You will seeing her shortly brother!" he laughed mockingly.

"When I am dead, I will haunt you when you sleep even in your dreams, you shall have no respite from me!" Hans glared at him, Cormac laughed even harder.

"Ha! Glad thats ever going to happen to me brother, you are just so delusional, but it's not uncommon for criminals to dream about their afterlife, after that's where you will be heading hahaha!" Hans got up trying to strangle him with his handcuffs, the royal guards pressed him down, one of them pointed his rifle at his forehead. Cormac spat at him.

"Pathetic brother! To think you try to pull a fast one on me? You deserve to die more than anything!" he sneered.

Within an two hours, they passed through the town, heading straight for the palace, the two black guards stood outside the main gates wearing black clothing with kelvar armor, they each wielded SAR 21, their military helmets bearing the crest of the Southern Isles, unlike the typical royal guards, these were elite guards, having fought throught many wars, also gone through the most brutal trainings, they were not only skilled both in melee weapons including ranged weapons, but also in hand in hand combat if the need should arouse, with helmets their faces stared coldly at the limo, they took a step blocking the limo, their rifles pointed at the windshield of the limo, the driver pressed on the brakes.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" commanded the first black guard.

The limo stopped, the second black guard opened the door, seeing Cormac the third prince bowed his head in respect. "Your Majesty! You may pass." gently closing the door, he signalled to the first guard to let them pass, the first guard acknowledged shouted at the top of his voice.

"Open the gates! It's third Prince Cormac and Prince Hans!" the heavy wooden doors soon opened with a loud creak, the driver seeing the doors wide opened went through them, stopping only a few inches from the crown prince himself, Alexander almost like his brother Hans was moderately quite well build, with generally good looks, with fair skin, a light dusting of freckles across his nose, short brown dark brown hair and dark yellowish eyes, he wore black pants, black shoes, a black blazer, a white collar shirt, and a black vest, however unlike his brother he was the high marshal of the Southern Isles army and navy, accompanied with four black guards, all of them wielding rifles along with pistols for safety measures.

"I would love to see the look on father's face and our brothers faces when they see you now, unfortunately for you I have urgent matters to attend to, so die well you filthy piece of trash!" the door opened, with Crown Prince Alexander to greet them.

"Cormac its good to see you once again, I will taking Hans from here, he has most certainly has much to answer for, father requests his presence immediately."

"Good riddance to him, he has nothing but become a thorn in our backside, if only I could be there to see him getting shot, sadly I need to attend to other matters, I must be off, till next time brother, Driver to the harbour immediately!"

"Yes my lord!" the driver turned the wheel making a U-turn, picking up speed he drove outside the palace gates, leaving them alone, Prince Alexander gazed at him unsure what to say to him, he certainly wanted to hit him, yet decided against it instead he slapped his brother hard on both his cheeks.

"YOU DISAPPOINT ME BROTHER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH GRIEVE YOU CAUSE BOTH FATHER AND MOTHER, IF I HAD THE AUTHORITY RIGHT NOW, I WILL HAVE YOU PARADED THROUGH THE STREETS WITH NOTHING BUT YOUR UNDERPANTS AND LET THE PEOPLE MOCK YOU FOR ALL I CARE!"

"Then why don't you brother? I am as good as dead!"shouted Hans.

"Do NOT test me brother! What you felt was half the pain our family felt when we heard the news with our own ears, make no mistake our brothers are dying to lay their hands on you and have you mutilated, its only through our father's intervention you stand here, now follow me! It's high time you receive your due punishment!" Hans felt his jaw dislocating, felt the pain of relocating them back, the black guards presssed him on not relenting their sight from him. His hatred for his brothers now surpassed his anger and hatred for Anna, the Snowqueen even the citizens of Arendelle.

"Your heads will be the first to roll when I am out of these cuffs, starting with you Alexander and Cormac, none of you will be spared!" he thought out loud, the castle doors opened they now made their way to the throneroom, just a few inches from the door to the throne room itself, Alexander stopped walking standing in front of the two black guards, with their halberds and tower shields at the ready.

"This is where it all ends for brother, I almost pity you brother, you already had this coming when you decided to go to Arendelle when Lars warn you not to, but you still went anyway, what more is there to say? You are wondering where is Lars now? I will tell you now, he has abandoned you just like I am about to abandon you too, where you are going now is where you truly belong, Guards open the doors!"

"Yes your majesty!" they pushed the doors opened, Alexander led them into the king's presence, the dignitaries, the advisors and the nobles stared at them, his brothers were all there gazing at them murmuring among themselves, Alexander took his place among them, the king stood up with a loud commanding voice spoked.

"This court session is now in order! Prince Hans you are charged with attempted murder of a foreign ruler named Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle! Furthermore you are charged with malicious attempt to seize the throne of Arendelle! How do you answer to these charges?"

"Not guilty! For given the chance I will do it again and this time I will succeed." his answer shocked most of the crowd, however it came to no surprise among his brothers, the king himself was not surprised.

"Are you aware of the punishment of such a servere and heinous crime? Because if you are, you should consider your very next words carefully! They may just be your last."

"Father! My brothers are no different from me, given the same opportunity as me, they will set forth to do what I did, that's without a shadow of doubt, or did you not know? Were you blind, ignorant or perhaps too incompetent as king?" that infuriated him.

"DO NOT SPEAK ANOTHER WORD OR I WILL HAVE YOU~" Hans having lost all sense of self control lash out in anger.

"HAVE ME WHAT? EXECUTED ME? I KNOW MY FATE! I NEVER WANTED THIS, MY BROTHERS BUILLED, ABUSED ME, EVEN SOME OF THEM PRETENDED I WAS FREAKING INVISIBLE FOR SO MANY FREAKING YEARS! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST? OH THATS RIGHT! TOO BUSY WITH YOUR FAT BUTT ON THAT THRONE WHEN ALL THESE YEARS I SUFFERED IN SILENCE, YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE KING!"

"HOW DARE YOU! GUARDS! TAKE HIM TO PRISON, AND BY TOMORROW GET A FIRING SQUARD READY, THIS MAN IS OF NOW NO LONGER MY SON, BUT A DANGEROUS CRIMINAL!"

The black guards swarmed from all corners, one them knocked him hard on his head knocking him unconscious, the rest of them dragged him out of the throne room, a black female figure wearing jet black dress holding her staff watched the whole event took place, vanished into thin air having accomplished her purpose.

"Not there lads, a former royal like him deserves the smelliest, dirtiest and most disgusting cell before his big day, tomorrow we get to see him being shot, here we are, throw him in do not be gentle!" the iron bars opened as the guard unlock it, tossing him face first into the concrete floor.

"To think we once call him a prince, what a joke! This scum better survive the night, I would hate for him to die to those giant rats."

"Who cares, he might be the best meal they had for months hahaha!" Hans awoke, the smell of faeces and urine were everywhere, he covered his nose in attempt to shield himself from the smell, but it was no use, he might as well get used to it, as this will be second last day on this cruel world.

"Fate has dealt you a cruel hand hasn't it? My prince?" Hans turned to see a figure dressed in a jet black dress holding a golden raven staff, with two crows resting on her shoulders.

"Who are you? Have you come to mock me too? If you have then I suggest you or at least put me out of my misery." said Hans sarcastically.

"I have no issue with that, if you solely wish to die, I can easily grant you that request.. You will suffer the most agonising death compare to gallows you will face tomorrow.. Unless.."

"Unless what?" The witch saw she had his attention responded.

"Unless you follow my plan, I can get you out of this rotting cell, even give you what you desire the most, revenge against your brothers also those who have wronged you, interested?"

"Tell me what do you have in mind!" Hans leaned closer paying attention to her every word with enthusiasm, unknown to them both, a Norwegian sea eagle from a distance was obeserving their every move, its eyes glowed bright green, further away the mysterious stranger saw through the eyes of the eagle, hearing everything they said.

"To the castle." The sea eagle soared into the sky, heading straight to the castle, hovering above them, waiting for its next orders.

Queen Elsa retreated to her room, spending half the day away skating with her sister was by far the best experience ever since their separation, she looked forward to spending more time with her sister, yet she knew time was not on her side soon she will need to carry out her duties as queen, being trained from a very young age she was fully aware what her citizens expected of her, with trade permanently cut off with Weasalton, she had to find another trade partner or multiple trade partners to ensure her kingdom's survival, this could take a long time, already hearing from Kai the dreadful news about the shortage of food due to the winter she caused only made her worried, however word reached her from the king of the Southern Isles that Hans was executed, bringing me much relief, knowing summer was at her doorstep, depending on the other nations to help her was not exactly what she had in mind, she had to find a solution without aid from them, nevertheless she will find a way to moderate her time between her duties and quality time with her sister.

"Arendelle will not starve, not while I am Queen!" she declared, waving her fingers, an icy dress soon appeared, noticing a plant beside her, she had an idea, waved her fingers once more, the colour of her dress soon changed from cyan to teal this time, a sweetheart bodice covered in teal ice crystals that pattern resembling leaves and light green translucent short sleeves, the bodice decorated with pink flowers along with a long transparent floor sweeping dark emerald green cape of ice decrorated with one huge flower in the middle attached to the back of her bodice.

"Perfect! I am all ready for summer, wonder what Anna would think.." her stomach began to growl.

"The timing could not had been worst, no matter.. I will just leave it here on my bed and grab some dark chocolates before I put it in the wardrode." Queen Elsa, walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, two Steller's sea eagles swoop in through the open window, the first land on top of the bodice, the other at the lower bottom of the dress, their talons taking hold of the teal dress, their talons firmly locked on to the dress flap their great wings, flew out of the window, within five minutes Elsa returned with a bag of dark chocolates, opening the door to find her dress was gone, her eyes widen dropping the bag of chocolates.

"Where's my dress? Who could have taken it? When I find out who took my dress that person is so going to regret it, no one steals from the snowqueen!" said Elsa, picking up the bag of chocolates, biting and chewing them mercilessly in annoyance.

"Well done both of you! Here's a treat." her delicate hand raised as the eagles feed on the salmon.

"Now let's pay the queen of Arendelle a personal visit, its getting late." the stranger started her decent down the mountain, it was getting close to midnight, the townsfolk were all soundly asleep, having enjoyed themselves with the return of their queen, the stranger walked passed the town square walking silently towards the bridge unnoticed by anyone, she noticed there were no guards posted at the front gates of castle.

"They must be sleeping on the job as usual, now lets see, nothing for me to scale this giant walls.. Hmm.. I have got it!" She focused, within a few seconds, tiny black jagged microhairs emerged for her fingertips, she placed her fingers on the greyish brick wall, steadily making her up the wall onto the ceilings, smiling to herself trying her best not to make any noise.

"Queen Elsa, ready or not here I come, its high time we meet face to face, now where are you? Whoa, best watch out for those drones, can't afford to get caught."

"Interesting security has improved compare to the last time I was here, how long has it been?" she stepped through an open window, hearing footsteps she climbed high onto the ceiling, narrowly missing the security camera.

"What is that weapon they are carrying its big, seems crossbows and bows are obsolete with new weapons being made." The guards pass her, she came down from the ceiling, walking up the spiral staircase, she made her way to the end of the corridor.

"Almost done, just one more letter.. Then I will call it a day, let's see a letter from the kingdom of~" Elsa in midst of opening the letter when she heard a strange sound, looking at left side of the window, she saw a barn owl staring straight at her, the owl now spotted flew straight through the window, landing on her desk, Elsa got up in fright, stepping back, the owl mimic her stepping back too, Elsa stepped forward, it did the same too.

"Okay little owl, I get it, you are trying to get my attention, am I right?" the owl answered her with a hoot, Elsa stepped closer, the owl continued to observe her.

"Are you here because you are hungry? If you are, I hate to disappoint you but I only have dark chocolates, from my knowledge owls don't eat chocolates." The owl turn it's head to the right before returning to gaze at her. Elsa deciding the owl was not threat took her seat attempting to grab the letter, the owl peck her but narrowly missed.

"Little guy now is not play time, I still have work to finish and this letter to attend to, but I wonder if I could~" Elsa stretched her hand, the owl anticipating her move, took a step closer, her hand made contact with its feathered head.

"Well.. That was easier that expected but your eyes are green, you must be a very rare breed Anna is going to like this." suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Anna? Is that you?" no response instead another knock followed.

"Who could it be? Kai? Is there something you need?" still no response, another knock followed this time it was harder, Queen Elsa reluntantly rosed from her seat rubbing her eyes, turned the knob.

"Whoever you are.. You better have a good reason for.. For…" her eyes widen while her mouth dropped wide opened in surprise, she had finally found the thief responsible for her missing teal dress, she looked exactly like her, with a broad smile across her face, only wearing her teal dress and her braid was light brown.

"Whooooo…arreeeee…yoooouuuuuu?"

"My name is Nadia! And its so good to see you again, Elsa!"

Queen Elsa stared at her, unable to decide if she was dreaming or was her eyes playing tricks on her, maybe the stress of becoming a queen was starting to take its toll on her, they continue to stared at each other at what seemed like an eternity, almost like time had suddenly frozed, as neither Nadia nor Elsa took their eyes off each other.

 


End file.
